Angel
by Njuneoclear
Summary: Jongin tidak tahu, apakah Kyungsoo itu manusia atau malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Perawakan si tubuh mungil itu begitu sempurna, dan Jongin menyukainya. Kaisoo/Kaido! Yaoi/bxb/boyslove


**_Summary:_**

 ** _Jongin tidak tahu, apakah Kyungsoo itu manusia atau malaikat yang turun ke bumi. Perawakan si tubuh mungil itu begitu sempurna, dan Jongin menyukainya._**

 _ **Enterallo present**_

 _ **Angel**_

 _ **spesial bagi kalian yang kobam Kaisoo**_

 _ **warning! Typo bertebaran, ngetik ngebut, bahasa campur aduk, bahasa alay, cerita tidak jelas, dan sebagainya.**_

 _ **Sehun**_ seperti biasa selalu mendapati sahabat, sekaligus tetangganya, melamun namun matanya memandang punggung sempit seseorang yang duduk di barisan lain paling depan. Kadangkala, Sehun mendapati Jongin, sahabat sekaligus tetangganya, menghela nafas lalu tersenyum-senyum layaknya orang gila. _Lagi-lagi_ karena orang yang baru datang ke sekolahnya seminggu yang lalu, tepat saat semester genap dimulai. Sehun tentu awalnya merasa bingung. Sahabatnya yang selalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitar itu, mendadak aneh. Dan, setelah ia amati ternyata si murid baru bermaga Do itulah penyebabnya.

Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dan Sehun ingat sekali kalau si pemilik tubuh mungil itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara kecil, halus, macam angin sore. Mata bulatnya yang polos mengerjap beberapa kali, yang sukses membuat para kaum hawa, ataupun murid lain yang _belok_ berteriak histeris. Sehun juga ingat, Jongin langsung mendongakkan kepala dan matanya berbinar. Sebuah pemandangan langka.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas, lalu menoleh kearah Sehun. "Kenapa Kyungsoo sempurna sekali?"

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna, kawan." Sehun membalas malas. Jongin berulang kali bertanya padanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama setiap jamnya; _kenapa Kyungsoo sempurna sekali_? Atau _apa Kyungsoo itu malaikat_? Selalu seperti itu setelah Jongin menatap punggung sempit itu sambil melamun. Oh, _god!_ Sehun tak percaya dengan Jongin yang seperti ini. Seperti orang bodoh, dan semuanya karena si Do Kyungsoo itu. Maka, Sehun hanya dapat membalas jawaban yang sama pula kalau Jongin bertanya.

"Tapi, dia sempurna, Sehun. Aku tak percaya kalau dia manusia seutuhnya."

Selanjutnya Jongin mendapatkan _toyoran_ dikepalanya, yang lain tak bukan berasal dari Oh Sehun. Jongin mendelik kesal dan Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Ini sakit, tau!"

"Siapa suruh bicara _ngelantur_? Mana ada malaikat yang memilih hidup dilingkungan manusia yang _sumpek_ seperti ini kalau di surga sana lebih baik? Aneh kau, Jongin." Sehun kalau sudah berkomentar, tajamnya bukan main. Jongin sering mendapati komentar tersebut, tapi entah mengapa komentar yang ini membuat hatinya sedikit bergejolak. "Aku bicara seperti ini karena fakta. Surga lebih indah dari Bumi yang kejam ini."

"Benar _sih_ , tapi aku masih percaya kalau Kyungsoo itu malaikat yang turun dari surga. Mungkin untuk menjadi jodohku?"

Satu _toyoran_ keras kembali didapatkan Jongin berkat ucapannya yang sudah sangat _ngelantur_ itu.

 ** _._**

 _ **Apa**_ kegiatan yang baru-baru ini Jongin sukai? Jawabannya adalah; memandang punggung sempit Kyungsoo dari tempat duduknya. Sejak kedatangan Kyungsoo, Jongin sama sekali tak pernah ke kantin lagi untuk duduk dikelas sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang makan bekalnya. Sangat menggemaskan, padahal hanya dilihat dari belakang. Apa kabar kalau dilihat dari depan?

Nah, karenanya sekarang Jongin juga ikut membawa bekal. Sehun pernah mentertawakannya karena ia seperti anak kecil yang membawa bekal dari rumah. Jongin jelas kesal karena hal itu. Memang, apa salahnya membawa bekal dari rumah?

Jongin sama sekali tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya sedetik dari punggung Kyungsoo. Meskipun sesekali mengedarkan mata kearah lain kalau ada orang yang masuk ke kelas sehabis dari kantin. Kalau orang yang masuk kelas tersebut sudah di bangkunya, Jongin akan buru-buru kembali menatap punggung Kyungsoo seakan tak mau kehilangan. _Lebay_ memang, tapi namanya juga cinta. Bisa apa?

Hebatnya, meskipun Jongin selalu memerhatikan Kyungsoo, ia sama sekali tak pernah berbicara, atau sekedar menyapa. Inilah yang amat disayangkan. Jongin mengatakan kalau ia malu, karena Kyungsoo terlihat sempurna berbeda dengannya yang tak ada apa-apanya. Itulah penghambatnya sehingga kedua orang itu tak pernah ada kemajuan yang berarti. Huh.

Jongin tersentak, dan matanya buru-buru mengedar kembali karena ada Baekhyun, teman pertama dari Kyungsoo karena dua orang itu duduk bersama. Ia bisa melihat betapa akrabnya Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo sehingga memunculkan sebuah perasaan _kesal_ di hati seorang Kim Jongin. Mungkin juga iri, karena ia sama sekali belum pernah bicara dengan Kyungsoo padahal sudah hampir satu minggu kepindahan si mungil Do itu. _Fyi,_ semua teman sekelasnya sudah pernah berbicara dengan Kyungsoo, termasuk Sehun, kecuali dirinya. Hebat.

Perut Jongin mendadak tergelitik, bersamaan dengan desir halus di dadanya ketika mendengar suara tawa Kyungsoo yang bagai gemerisik daun yang bergesekan, begitu damai. Suara tersebut sangat halus, benar-benar mencerminkan seorang _malaikat_. Jongin bahkan tak sadar kalau Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang ̶ tepat kearah Jongin yang macam orang bodoh ̶ disusul Kyungsoo yang juga ikut menoleh kebelakang.

"Nah, Soo. Bisa kau lihat Jongin? Dia sepertinya menyukaimu."

"Tapi, sikapnya sangat dingin, Baek. Aku tak percaya kalau dia memang menyukaiku."

.

 ** _Jongin_** melangkah sendirian membelah lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi. Semua kelas sudah dibubarkan satu jam yang lalu. Jongin masih disini karena ia sedang ada keperluan dengan guru Choi perihal lomba menari yang sudah pasti akan ia ikuti. Menari adalah hidupnya.

Angin sore nampak menjadi temannya sekarang. Mereka terus berhembus tanpa henti sehingga membuat musik yang berasal dari rumput, juga daun dipohon bergesekkan dengan merdunya. Burung-burung mulai berkicau disela hembusan angin. Jongin berhenti sejenak untuk melihat langit yang mulai berubah warna, menjadi warna senja yang begitu indah. Langit biru yang masih tersisa membuat sebuah gradasi tersendiri yang mana membuat pemandangan langit tersebut begitu menakjubkan. Jongin jarang melihat hal ini, sebab hobinya setelah pulang sekolah adalah tidur sampai malam datang.

Namun, ada yang lebih indah ternyata. Pemandangan seseorang berambut hitam yang bergerak berkat angin, juga tubuhnya yang begitu mungil mebuat seluruh perhatian Jongin teralih. Senyum dibibirnya terukir tanpa sadar. Dan, kebetulan ada pilar disebelah sehingga ia langsung bersembunyi.

Entah apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo, Jongin tidak tahu. Namun, setelah matanya agak menyipit, juga wajahnya agak dimajukan, ia dapat melihat figur Kyungsoo yang tengah mengelus anak kucing dengan tangannya yang satu mengulurkan sebuah sosis. Pemandangan inilah yang membuat Jongin yakin kalau Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah malaikat, yang tengah menyamar menjadi manusia untuk sebuah alasan.

Jongin suka melihat senyum lembut itu, terlihat tulus dan membuat sesuatu dibagian dadanya berdesir. Ditambah dengan terpaan sinar matahari yang mulai tenggelam, membuat kyungsoo nampak seperti habis turun dari surga sana. Jongin merasakan kalau tubuhnya makin terasa aneh, dan kemudian ia berlari tanpa meyadari kalau langkahnya yang berisik membuat Kyungsoo menoleh,

"Jongin?"

.

 _ **Sekarang**_ adalah hari libur, dan udara pagi sangat mendukung untuk melakukan olahraga pagi.

Jongin sudah bersiap dengan setelah olahraga ditambah botol minum yang ia genggam. Setelah pamit kepada ibunya, ia kemudian pergi keluar sambil berlari-lari kecil. Tujuannya adalah taman kota yang jaraknya cukup jauh, cukup membuat badan berkeringat. Namun, itulah tujuan dari olahraga, berkeringat.

Jongin berhenti sebentar untuk menetralkan nafasnya terengah, lalu kembali melanjutkan lima menit kemudian. Kadangkala ia menepi sebentar untuk meminum air setelahnya kembali melanjutkan.

Taman kota tak terasa sudah dekat. Jongin mempercepat kakinya dan kemudian duduk di bangku taman secara asal ̶ menjatuhkan bokongnya tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar. Hal itu menyebabkan orang yang juga sama-sama duduk dibangku yang sama terlonjak kaget dan dadanya berdebar.

"Jongin?"

Jongin yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan nafas terengah, tersentak seketika. Matanya mmebulat dan dengan cepat menoleh kesamping kiri dimana ada Kyungsoo yang juga menatapnya kaget dengan mata bulatnya yang begitu menggemaskan itu. Sontak, Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya membuat Kyungsoo menyeritkan dahi. "Kenapa menjauh?"

Jongin terserang mati kutu. Suara halus tersebut kembali membuat otaknya _error_ dan dadanya berdebar kencang. Melihat Kyungsoo dari dekat seperti ini memang impiannya. Namun, ia sama sekali tak siap melihat Kyungsoo yang nampak _cantik_ ̶ hey, dia laki-laki! ̶ dari jarak dekat. Hanya suara tercekat saja yang mampu Jongin keluarkan sebagai balasan. "A-apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu; 'kenapa menjauh?'. Apa aku terlihat sangat menjengkelkan sehingga kamu sama sekali tak mau berbicara padaku sejak aku datang?"

 _Bukan!_ ̶ rasanya Jongin ingin berteriak seperti itu. Apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sama sekali tak benar. Kyungsoo tak menjengkelkan, sama sekali. Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang seperti itu. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, sedikit memajukan bibirnya membuat Jongin gemas setengah mati. "Kamu terlihat dingin, cuek. Itu yang membuatku berpikir kalau kamu tidak suka keberadaanku dikelas." Ia mendongak dengan mata polosnya. Dan, hati Jongin berteriak tidak kuat. "Benar begitu?"

Hening, bukan karena Jongin tak mau menjawab. Wajah polos tak berdosa ̶ seperti malaikat ̶ milik Kyungsoo lah yang membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa menggerakkan bibir. Wajahnya seakan menghipnotis Jongin untuk terus melihat wajah itu dalam waktu lama.

Lamunannya tersadar berkat suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar, "benar begitu, ya? Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Selamat pagi, Jongin."

Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk duduk kembali. Sialnya, Kyungsoo tertarik dan jatuh diatas paha Jongin yang membuat keduanya langsung terserentak. Kyungsoo dengan terburu turun dari paha Jongin dan menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang merona malu. "Maaf, Jongin."

"A-aku yang harusnya minta maaf, karena telah menarikmu tadi."

"A-ah? Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Aku memaklumi."

Kemudian hening kembali menyisakan suara lain yang saling bersahutan. Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar tak suka dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ditambah keberadaan Si _malaikat_ Kyungsoo yang membauat jantungnya berulah. Maka, Jongin memutuskan untuk membuka suara."

"Kyungsoo,"

"Jongin,"

Keduanya bersuara bersamaan. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk begitu juga dengan Jongin yang membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Lagi-lagi suara halus Kyungsoo seolah membuat dunianya jungkir-balik.

"Kau duluan," putus Jongin pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan menghela nafas panjang sebagai permulaan. "Bisa kamu jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi?"

Kai meneguk ludah. Jongin bingung mau menjawab apa. Tentu sangat tidak elit kalau Jongin menjawab; 'aku menyukaimu, makanya aku tak pernah berani berbicara padamu'. Ditambah wajah penuh harap dari Kyungsoo yang membuatnya setengah mati menahan gemas untuk tidak memeluk erat si mungil itu disini. "Itu karena.. mm, karena ̶ "

"Apa?"

"Aduh! Aku bingung!" tanpa sadar Jongin mengumpat, dan sukses membuat Kyungsoo tertawa kencang. Jongin langsung menoleh untuk menatap Kyungsoo sehingga ia menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf, Jongin."

"Tawamu lucu."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya lagi. Jongin tersadar kalau ia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang amat memalukan, makanya ia langsung membuang wajah kembali untuk mengutuk bibirnya yang lancang itu. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali merona. "Aku sungguh mengatakan itu! Kau lucu saat tertawa!" jari telunjuk dan tengahnya bahkan terangkat menandakan kalau ia serius.

"Dan, aku suka saat kamu mengatakan itu, Jongin."

Jongin sukses terdiam. Jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan Jongin amat berharap kalau angin menerbangkannya sekarang juga.

"Aku juga jujur mengatakan itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jongin kembali _heart attack_.

"Kyungsoo, sebelum aku menjawab, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, lalu mengangguk. "Apa kau ini sungguhan manusia?"

"Hah?" bibirnya terbuka. Pertanyaan Jongin sukses membuat melongo tak percaya atas pertanyaan aneh tersebut. Hey, dia ini sungguhan manusia. Memangnya dia makhluk apa?

"Aku manusia! Aku manusia sungguhan." Kyungsoo membalas. "Memangnya kamu kira aku apa? Jangan bilang kamu mengira kalau aku itu alien, benar, Jongin?"

"Tidak!" Jongin menyilangkan tangannya. "Aku malah menganggapmu malaikat yang turun dari surga ̶ EH?!"

Kyungsoo tertegun. Bahaya, wajahnya pasti memerah hebat sekarang.

Tak jauh dengan Kyungsoo, wajah Jongin juga sama merahnya. Bahkan ia merasa ingin kabur dan lari sejauh mungkin asalkan ditempat itu tak ada Kyungsoo. Jongin malu total!

"Jadi, apa kamu menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin yang langung menoleh kearahnya dengan tatapan _syok_.

.

 _ **Kita**_ kembali ke saat Kyungsoo baru masuk ke sekolah barunya. Kyungsoo bersama ibunya yang tengah cuti untuk mengurus kepindahan anak kesayangannya, masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah yang agak sepi karena pelajaran baru saja dimulai. Meski begitu, tetap saja ada murid yang bandel dan membolos pelajaran dengan taktik sedemikian rupa agar tak ketahuan guru bidang kesiswaan. Hal itu yang membuat perutnya kembali terasa mulas, pandangan murid-murid yang membolos itu seperti ingin memakan Kyungsoo hidup-hidup.

Maka, Kyungsoo dengan manja mendekatkan tubuh dan bersembunyi dibalik lengan ibunya. "Ibu, aku takut."

Ibu Kyungsoo terkekeh manis. Dari sinilah kita mengetahui mengapa Kyungsoo teramat manis, karena ibunya yang menurunkan itu semua. Seluruh sifat, dan kelakuan Kyungsoo hampir mirip dengan ibunya. Sedangkan ayahnya hanya menurunkan bentuk mata, juga alisnya yang tebal.

Ibunya tersenyum teduh, mengusap lembut rambut hitam anaknya dengan sayang. "Ada ibu. Tapi, seterusnya kamu harus mulai berani. Masa, ibu harus menungguimu di jendela seperti waktu kamu SD dulu?"

"Tidak, bu! Aku akan terlihat seperti anak kecil!"

Wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah protes merupakan favorit ibunya, makanya wanita berusia empatpuluh tahun itu sering menggoda anaknya sehingga kesal. Kalau bukan di lingkungan umum, ia pasti akan mencium gemas wajah anaknya. "Umurmu memang tak bisa disebut sebagai anak kecil lagi. Tapi, bagi ibu dan ayah, kamu tetap anak kecil kami meskipun nanti kamu sudah punya anak."

"Ibu!"

Ibu tertawa kecil, dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Lagi-lagi itu mengundang protes dari sang anak.

Keduanya sudah sampai pada ruang kepala sekolah. Ibu tersenyum sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang kembali gugup, lalu mengetuk pintu. Kemudian, dari dalam terdengar seruan yang mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk.

"Oh, selamat pagi, Nyonya Do." Kepala sekolah berdiri dan menjabat tangan Ibu kyungsoo. Setelahnya, ia tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang habis membungkukan badan. "Selamat pagi, Do Kyungsoo."

Karena kursi hanya satu, maka Ibu Kyungsoo-lah yang menduduki kursi tersebut, sedangkan Kyungsoo bersusah payah berdiri karena kakinya bergetar gugup.

Kedua orang yang lebih tua mengobrol dengan tawa yang kadang terdengar. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa menyimak karena getaran di kakinya merambat naik sehingga tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sifatnya yang gampak panik dan gugup. Kepala sekolah sepertinya menyadari hal itu, makanya dengan sopan menyudahi acara bicangnya. "Sepertinya anakmu sangat gugup, Nyonya Do."

Ibu Kyungsoo menoleh, mendongak sedikit sehingga mendapati wajah pias anaknya. "Ah, dia ini. Pasti akan selalu gugup jika berada di lingkungan baru."

"Itu wajar, Nyonya." Kepala sekolah kemudian berdiri, diikuti ibu Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, karena pelajaran juga sudah dimulai, saya akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke kelas barunya."

Tiga orang itu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon, memberikan waktu kepada ibu Kyungsoo untuk memberikan _nasihat_ singkat.

"Kalau begitu, ibu pamit, ya, Kyungie. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ibu Kyungsoo mencubit pipi gembil anaknya dengan gemas. "Bersikap terbuka pada teman barumu. Jangan tertutup! Ibu sangat tidak suka mendengar laporan kalau kamu tidak mempunyai teman."

Ibu Kyungsoo menasihati anaknya seperti itu, tentu ada alasannya. Ia pernah mendapat laporan dari wali kelas Kyungsoo waktu SMP, kalau Kyungsoo sangat tertutup dan jarang berinteraksi. Hal itu yang membuat ibunya panik. Maka, perlahan beliau mengajari anaknya untuk terbuka dan sering berinteraksi dengan orang lain, meskipun Kyungsoo masih sedikit kaku.

"Baik, ibu."

Ibu Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. "Jaga dirimu. Ibu pulang dulu, ya."

Ibu Kyungsoo membungkuk sedikit pada kepala sekolah Choi, yang dibalas bungkukkan badan juga. Dengan segera ia mendekati murid barunya. "Mari, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mengkuti kepala sekolah Choi yang sesekali menjelaskan apa saja yang ada disekolah ini. Menurutnya, kepala sekolah Choi sangat baik, dan ramah. Kalau Kyungsoo boleh mengaku lagi, kepala sekolah Choi juga sangat tampan seperti _idol._ Kalau kepala sekolah Choi memang _idol_ , mungkin Kyungsoo akan mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _fanboy_ dari Choi siwon.

"Kyungsoo, ini kelas barumu."

Kyungsoo kembali terserang gugup setelah perasaan itu sudah mulai menghilang. Perutnya kembali terasa mulas. Rasanya ia ingin ke kemar mandi, kemudian kabur, dan pulang kerumah.

Sebuah sentuhan kecil dibahunya membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak. Kepala sekolah Choi memandang khawatir Kyungsoo karena wajah murid barunya tersebut kembali pias. "Kau gugup kembali, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, kaku. "Semoga saja tidak, _Saem_."

Kepala sekolah Choi mengetuk pintu, dan seketika kelas yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening. Seorang guru wanita yang di blezernya tersemat pin dengan nama Kang Seulgi, mendekat kearah pintu. "Oh! Kepala sekolah Choi, dan ̶ "

"Do Kyungsoo. Murid baru," potong kepala sekolah Choi.

"Murid baru? Wah!" Seulgi segera menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan kedua orang yang berbeda usia itu untuk masuk.

Seulgi segera mengambil alih kelas yang kembali ramai. " _Class,_ kita kedatangan murid baru ternyata." Seulgi menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang menunduk. "Dia tampak manis. _Uh,_ menggemaskan juga!"

Kepala sekolah Choi menepuk bahu Kyungsoo yang terlihat tegang. "Santai saja, Kyungsoo. Mereka tidak akan memakanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Perlahan wajahnya ia dongakkan, dan itulah awal mengapa kelas kembali ramai berkat suara teriakan dari para perempuan, dan decakan kagum dari para laki-laki _belok_. "Nama saya, Do Kyungsoo. Pindahan dari Daegu. Salam kenal."

Kyungsoo menyapu pandangan ke seluruh kelas, dan matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis menatapnya intens, yang duduk di bangku belakang. Jantungnya sontak berdebar, dan hatinya berteriak; _DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!_

Si mungil itu menundukkan wajah menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti merona. Jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, asal kalian tahu. Wajah pemuda eksotis itu masih terbayang di otaknya dan terus berputar seperti radio rusak. Jangan lupakan mata tajamnya yang menatapnya intens. Kyungsoo rasanya sudah gila, karena pemuda yang baru ia lihat semenit yang lalu itu.

"Kamu duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Untuk Baekhyun, bisa angkat tangannya."

Seorang yang berwajah cantik mengangkat tangannya, bahkan senyumnya juga begitu cantik, jujur saja. Apa dia perempuan? Tapi, kenapa rambutnya pendek seperti laki-laki?

"Terima kasih, _Saem_." Kyungsoo menunduk sedikit, dan kepala sekolah Choi membalas dengan senyum.

"Baiklah, Seulgi, anda bisa melanjutkan pelajaran."

Seulgi mengangguk dan senyum manisnya ia kembangkan. Wanita cantik itu menepuk tangan, dan pandangannya kembali pada kelas. "Baik, kita lanjutkan pelajaran terlebih dahulu. Kalian dapat berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo saat istirahat nanti." Seulgi berjalan kearah meja guru dan mengambil spidol. "Oh ya, Baekhyun. Untuk sementara, kamu berbagi buku dulu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia pasti belum mendapatkan buku pelajaran, benar 'kan Kyungsoo?"

" _Ne, Saem_."

"Oke, buka halaman sepuluh."

.

 _ **"**_ _ **Baekhyun,**_ dia siapa _sih_?"

Baekhyun yang sudah lumayan dekat dengan Kyungsoo ̶ karena Baekhyun adalah teman pertama Kyungsoo ̶ menoleh. Kening si cantik ̶ yang ternyata adalah laki-laki, tapi Kyungsoo sampai sekarang tak mempercayainya ̶ menyerit. Baekhyun bingung. Siapa yang dimaksud _dia_ oleh Kyungsoo? Disini ada banyak orang, dan Kyungsoo tidak memberi tahu dengan jelas. "Yang mana? Disini banyak orang, Soo- _ya_."

"Yang itu, _tuh_. Yang sedang bersama dengan temannya yang kulitnya sangat putih." Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Mereka seperti kopi susu!"

"Kim Jongin ̶ ehem, maksudku, Kai?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan mata berbinar. _Uh!_ Baekhyun gemas! Ia tanpa sadar mencubit gemas pipi gembil Kyungsoo yang mirip bakpao itu. "Kenapa kamu menggemaskan sekali, _sih_?"

"Aduh, sakit." Kyungsoo mengusap kedua pipinya yang merah. "Namanya Kim Jongin?"

"Yup! Kenapa? Kamu suka?"

Sontak, kedua pipi tersebut memerah, lagi-lagi begitu menggemaskan. Aduh! Apa Kyungsoo itu anak Paud yang nyasar kesini? Sungguh! Perawakannya tidak cocok dengan anak SMA. ia begitu menggemaskan dan _adorable_

 _Padahal, Baekhyun-pun begitu. Tapi, ia tak menyadarinya._

"Iya, sepertinya aku suka, dan karena itu aku jantungku terus berdebar."

 ** _._**

 _ **Jongin**_ sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah syoknya, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah polos seakan pertanyaan itu hanya pertanyaan biasa. Jantung Jongin mendadak berulah, tentu karena pertanyaa itu, ditambah wajah polos Kyungsoo yang benar-benar membuat Jongin lemah.

"Jongin?"

 _Stop, Kyungsoo!_ ̶ suara hati Jongin berteriak.

"kamu menyukai ku?"

 _Stop, Kyungsoo! Stop!_

"Jongin, kamu menyukai ku?"

 _Jongin tak kuat!_ "Iya! Aku suka! Aku suka kamu, Kyungsoo!"

Dan, mata burung hantu itu makin membulat. "Jadi?"

"Iya, aku suka kamu!" Jongin merona parah. Kalau boleh kabur, ia akan kabur sekarang juga saking malunya. "Dan, kamu tahu? Aku suka kamu pertama kali kamu masuk kelas. Kamu menggemaskan, Kyungsoo, sangat menggemaskan dan sempurna seperti malaikat. Saat itu juga aku bertanya pada Sehun, apa kamu itu malaikat atau bukan? Ya, karena perawakanmu itu yang sempurna nyaris tanpa cela ̶ "

Jongin terus meracau tentang bagaimana ia bisa menyukai Kyungsoo, bahkan kegilaannya yang terus bertanya pada Sehun tentang; apakah Kyungsoo itu malaikat atau bukan, juga ia ceritakan. Jongin tak sadar kalau wajah Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar merona parah karena malu. "Stop, Jongin! Aku malu!"

"Dan, Sehun membalas ̶ APA? Kamu malu karena apa? Tentang perasaanku ini, iya?"

"BUKAN!"

Jongin terlonjak.

"A ̶ aku tak sepeti yang kamu katakan! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak sempurna, karena aku manusia seutuhnya!"

"Tapi, bagiku, kamu sangat sempurna!"

"Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna!"

"Kamu seperti malaikat, makanya sangat ̶ " Kyungsoo melotot dengan mata bulatnya. Oke, Jongin menyerah. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kamu manusia." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lagi. "Jadi, apa kamu menyukaiku juga?"

Tanpa ragu, Kyungsoo menjawab lantang, dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat mata bulat itu menyipit sempurna."Iya! aku juga menyukaimu!"

Jongin rasanya ingin memeluk Kyungsoo yang sekarang tak ada bedanya dengan anak kecil yang berhasil menjawab perkalian 1x1 dengan benar. Si mungil bermata layaknya burung hantu ini begitu menggemaskan! Untung Jongin tidak _khilaf_ , dan masih sadar diri. Mungkin, kalau ia _khilaf_ , dan tidak sadar diri, ia akan membawa Kyungsoo ke pojokan lalu menciumnya dengan ganas, kalau perlu sampai tak bernapas.

 _EH!_

Buru-buru Jongin menggeleng, dan itu mengundang tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo. "Kenapa?"

 _Omo!_ Jangan keluarkan tatapan _innocent_ itu, Kyungsoo!

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kyungsoo." Jongin menyuarakan isi hatinya, dengan gemas.

"Kenapa?"

 _Karena aku bisa kelepasan mencium mu disini!_ "Karena ada satu pertanyaan yang harus kamu jawab."

Alasan macam apa ini! ̶ Jongin mengutuk mulutnya yang lagi-lagi berucap aneh. Ia tak sadar, sungguh!

"Apa?"

"Jadi, kita ini apa?" ucap si pemuda berkulit eksotis itu dengan tenang, berbeda dengan jantungnya yang sedari tadi sudah seperti kelab malam ̶ ramai dan berisik. Jongin berdoa, semoga Kyungsoo tidak mendengar suara berisik yang disebabkan oleh dirinya itu.

Kyungsoo berpikir, dengan wajah mengadah langit biru. Sekian detik kemudian, ia kembali menatap Jongin sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah."

"Ya, sudah. Berarti kita pacaran sekarang." Putus Jongin final.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, lagi.

"Kamu mau 'kan?"

Awas matamu jatuh dari tempatnya, Kyungsoo.

 ** _FIN_**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

 _aku mengetik cerita ini dari jam 2 siang, sampai jam sembilan tadi. termasuk ngebut kan? makanya kalau kalian menemukan kesalahan, atau bahasa aneh, atau hal lain yang kurang mengenakan, mohon dimaklumi. jujur aja, aku sama sekali gak pede buat publish ini. tapi, aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. tentunya buat kalian yang pastinya lagi kobam kaisoo._

 _GUE JUGA KOBAM, EMAK!_

 _udah lah, terserah mereka berdua. bisa banget ya buat gue gila, untung aja gue gak mendadak epilepsi._

 _regards,_

 _Enterallo_

 _ps: part extra nyusul ya! ngantuk nih, ngantuk._


End file.
